Saving Hetalia
by SteamPunkLegend
Summary: Annebell and her young sister Sarah have had a horrible life ever seice their mother passed away. With an abusive step-father who is constantly drunk and out of work, Annebell works her hardest to protect her angel, Sarah. But what will happen when in the mix of WW2 she and her sister meet a group of magical men, who claim themselves countries? WARNING, sad and dark stuff ahead
1. Chapter 1

My name is Annabelle. My last name isn't important. I'm seventeen and my angel is twelve.

And just to make one thing clear, this isn't their story, it's our story. Sarah and I, that's who this story belongs to. Not Alfred or Ivan or Yao or Feliciano or Ludwig or anyone of them. It's our story and that is the way I'll be telling it. And another thing, I only did this for her, for Sarah. She's a good kid, always trying to help everyone. Sweet as honey, as our mom use to say. And speaking of mom there's a few things about our home life that had a huge part in our story.

We left, we ran from our home, no not a home just a house, there was never a home there for us. We ran away. What choice would we have after the things that happened there? That man, he is, was and always will be one of the most…. I don't even have the words to describe him. He's an ass. He's a bastard. And when I can I will dance on his f**king grave. I hate him with all my heart.

So this is how the story goes, my father, my real father left after my mother gave birth to me. Then five years later she marries again to my step day and they have my amazing little sister, Sarah. I realize that we sound like a pretty normal family, and back then we were. But then about three years ago, our mother died. She was sick and it took her painlessly. Soon after her passing that man, Phil, (never dad, always just Phil) he turned violent. He would go out drinking every night and when he would come back, well saying that hell broke loose is an understatement. The first time it happened I stayed up waiting for him for hours, when he walked through the door I went off on him, asking where he had been, why he was out so late, and of the sort. And before I could finish the second question he came up to me and slapped me across the face. I fell back onto the floor and he quickly climbed on top of me and started to strangle me, whispering things about how I looked exactly like that bitch, how that he and I weren't related, how he could rape me and then kill me if he really wanted too. I panicked lashing out, I clawed, grabbed at and spit at anything I could, And Just as I was about to pass out, Sarah my sweet little angel, saved me. She walked out of her room asking about all the noise and he jumped off of me. I gasped for air thanking god for that little miracle. I sprang up and grabbed Sarah and ran us into her room, locking the door behind me. She looked at me innocently and asked what was going on, and I told her that if she was ever alone with him to find somebody, anybody, just as long as she wasn't alone with that bastard. As the years went on there were many times when he would abuse me, putting the butt of his cigarette out on me, burning my arms and legs, cutting my arms, stomach and legs, one time even down across my left eye trailing down my cheek. The scars are terrible, but I've made sure that he's never gotten the chance to hurt her.

Oh, by the way, call me bell.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, my name is Sarah. I'm twelve years old but I still act like a little kid. I bet big sister already told you a lot about us. But there are still some things that I would like to say.

First off is a topic I'm sure bell left out. We are ½ Jewish. Our mother was raised Jewish, but she did not force us to practice the religion. We said prayers sometimes, but that's about it. Mom always said something about us finding our own path in the world, not the one that was forced upon us. Hm, no wonder why we have never met our grandparents.

Well I guess I should start at home. I know what my father does. I know how he hurts bell. It's not right but I never know what to do when it happens and I feel horrible because I feel like there is nothing I can do. It kills me to see the scars, but bell is just so darn protective all the flipping time! I hate feeling so helpless.

Anyway I do have to warn you guys, the things we went through, well what bell went through anyway, aren't really the happiest of things. A lot of darkness and sadness took over us, especially bell. Bell had to do a lot of bad things to save everybody, she had to give up a lot too.

I'm proud of big sister, no matter what happened she always kept a brave face on. She was so strong and smart and she did what was best for all of us, no matter the cost.

It's sad to think that humanity will never know who truly saved them back then.


	3. Chapter 3

He drug the knife across my back to form an X. the pain was mind numbing.

'All for Sarah.' I thought. 'Always protect Sarah.'

He turned me over so I lay face up, my bloody back staining the sheets.

"Today, love? Do you think today is the day I have my way with you?" He asked tracing the scars on my stomach. My eyes widened twice their normal size.

"F**k you!" I said aiming my boot clad foot at his disgusting face. Unfortunately he grabbed my leg before it made contact and twisted it to the side whispering.

"Shh, we don't want to wake Sarah do we?" I cringed at his drunken slur. I closed my eyes tight as he kissed my stomach, moving lower with each touch, and just as he was about to undo my pants, a scream sounded out through the house. My head snapped up and looked towards the door, and standing there was my poor innocent little angel. She had tears in her brown eyes.

"Dad, what are you doing to bell?" she asked as the tears trickled down her face. He didn't have time to answer as I kicked him off the bed. I rolled to the side and grabbed the knife and gun that were sitting on the bedside table. I rushed over, grabbed Sarah and turned just as he was about to catch me. I pointed the gun right between his eyes. Sarah, I assume, knew what was coming so she buried her head into my shoulder refusing to watch.

"You wouldn't dare." He said glaring at me.

"Watch me." And without another thought I aimed the gun for his heart, if he even had one, and pulled the trigger. His eyes went wide as he clutched the now bloody wound.

"You bitch." He mumbled before he fell to the floor with a 'thud'. His body squirmed so I took aim again, this time for the base of his head. I pulled the trigger and his body went limp. A million thoughts raced through my head all at once, but one stood out among the rest.

'I just killed a man.' I thought. No matter where I go or what I do, I am a murderer now. I quickly dismissed the thoughts from my head when I heard Sarah sob into my shoulder. I turned and hugged her tightly and wiped away her tears. I took her cheeks and made her look at me.

"Sarah, please don't hate me, this is for the best. I'll explain everything later okay?"

"Bell you don't need to explain, and I could never hate you bell." She said pulling me into another hug.

"Okay then, listen to me. Go to your room and pack a small bag. Only bring what you absolutely need."

She nodded and released me from the hug. Her face grim and dark.

"We're still not in the clear, are we bell?"

"Not yet sweetie. We'll have to be quick if we don't want to be caught by the Nazi soldiers."

She nodded.

"Hey, everything's going to be okay, I promise." I said smiling. "Come on, quickly now. Get your bag together and then let's go."

She smiled and ran down the hallway to her room. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I let my thoughts collect before I moved to go get a bag. I stepped over the bastard's body and checked under the bed. There was a fair sized pack that looked empty, so I pulled it out and sat it on the bed. I checked the rest of the room for anything else that would be useful, I ended up with three guns, and ass load of ammo, and a dozen different kinds of knives. I took all of it downstairs and placed it on the kitchen table. I then raided the kitchen for food. There honestly wasn't any food that was all that well preserved, so I through some bread, crackers and water bottles in the bag. I hid the weapons in various spots around the bag. After that I ran into the parlor room and climbed under the desk that was sitting against the wall. I pulled out the secret compartment and grabbed the money that was hidden there. I quickly crawled out from under the desk and stood up glancing out the window to see if anyone was out there. A few German soldiers, they were focusing on the other end of the street and with the few that were there we could easily escape, but we needed to hurry.

"Sarah! Hurry!" I yelled running back to the kitchen. After shoving the money in the bag, I flung it on to my still bloody back. Sarah came running down the steps.

"We need to hurry, okay?" I asked.

She nodded taking my hand.

"Let's go" she said nodding.

I smiled and opened the back door. When we stepped outside we made a brake for the dark side of the street, which luckily for us was most of it. Many of the street lamps on out street were broken.

'perfect, better cover.' I thought to myself.

I nudged Sarah and nodded. We both started running as fast as we could. We wound our way through the city not exactly knowing where we were going. When we decided to stop we found ourselves in a small dark alleyway. It was well hidden so we would be safe there for the night.

"You should get some sleep Sarah." I said sitting down.

"So should you." She retorted.

"I will, don't worry." I assured her. "I'm going to take first watch, okay?"

She reluctantly nodded. Closing her eyes and laying her head on my shoulder. Only about forty-five minutes later I began to feel very dizzy. It felt and looked like the alleyway was spinning. I looked around, only to find that I was sitting in a pool of blood. Running must have opened up my wounds and I now was losing a lot of blood.

"crap." I grunted before nudging Sarah. She looked up at me and smiled. God I hoped that wasn't the last time I'd see it. "S-Sarah, go g-get help."

"Huh?" then her eyes widened. She stared at my pale face then down at the blood. She stood up to run but I grabbed her wrist before she bolted.

"Don't get caught." I said before passing out.


	4. Chapter 4

She ran. As soon as Bell dropped her hand she ran as fast and hard as her legs could carry her. She rounded corners and raced down alleyways until she saw a light. It was the light of a lamp in the window of a not so abandoned building on the second floor.

'They could help, Bell.' She thought, but just as quickly as the thought came it was swarmed with doubts. 'or it could be German soldiers.' She thought for a moment before deciding that even if the light was one of German soldiers that still meant that there was a glint of hope, hope name 'first aid kit'. At any rate she could still probably out run them if needed. So she gathered her courage and walked into the old building silently. The door creaked lowly as she opened it. When she stepped inside she noticed that she could hear the men speaking upstairs. She slowly and silently climbed the stairs when she found them, and much to her horror the step creaked and groaned under her foot. She instantly froze and listened for the sound of any one coming to search for the noise.

"Did anyone else hear that?" a British voice asked. She cringed at the thought of the men coming to look for her.

"Si, it was probably just the wind or maybe an animal." A Spanish voice called.

"Yeah so chill dude." Another said.

The men went back to talking after that. She silently sighed and kept going skipping over the noisy step. When she reached the top of the stairs she saw the room that the light was coming from at the end of the hallway. The men's shadows danced across the room in a golden glow. She looked to the other side of the hallway and saw many doorways. She looked into the room closest to her, it was empty. She looked into the room directly across from the first one, this one looked like an infirmary of sorts. She made her way down the hallway and looked into the third room.

'Third time's the charm.' She thought as she walked into the room. There were a few bags sitting on the floor, each had a different flag on it. She quietly opened the closest bag to her and went through it. Finally after going through it, she found a first aid kit at the bottom of the pack. She pulled out what she needed from the kit and as she was putting everything back in the bag a shrill voice asked her.

"Who are you?"

The poor girl nearly jumped out of her skin. She spun around glancing around the room for the owner of the voice, only to find a small white bear at her feet.

'That's it,' she thought. 'I'm going insane. There are no polar bears in Europe, especially none that talk!'

"Who are you?" the little bear asked again only this time louder.

"Shh, I'm Sarah." She whispered "now please be quiet and go away."

The bear just stood there.

"What are you doing?" the bear squeaked.

"um, Barrowing some supplies. Um… My friend is hurt and needs these. Hey if you go away I'll bring you a fish when I come back to return these." She pointed to the supplies with a smile. The bear nodded and trotted out of the room. She sighed and relaxed her tense muscles for a second before going ridged again as she heard the bear make an awful screeching noise.

"Kumajiro? Kumajiro what's wrong eh?" one of the men called walking down the hallway. She stood up, panicking she spun around looking for some where to hide. She quickly notice a small cabinet covered with a dark fabric. She silently ran over and moved the curtain so she could climb in. When she heard footsteps she pulled the curtain open a tiny bit. She watched as many of the men ran past the room towards the bear, but one of them stopped in the door. It was a smaller man with a curl in his hair and that's as much as she could tell before she dropped the curtain back into place.

(I bet you already know who it is~ but leave your guesses in the comments and we'll see if you're right. Thank you for reading.)


	5. Authors note

Ayumi Kudou, I'm sorry I couldn't get to you different way. (sorry I'm a noob ) Anyway to answer your question, kind of, but not really. Right now is just about Dec. 5th, 1941, even though I've done a horrid job of explaining that~ and then the story will span over the course of the war. So the girls will age. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up soon, so please hold on.

Um, to everyone who thought this was a chapter I'm sorry, it will be up shortly! Ummmm, keep being awesome~ and R&R (whatever that means~)


	6. Chapter 6

The Italian man at the door saw the movement and with a small "Ve~" he walked over to the cabinet. With every footstep she heard her heart beat painfully faster. Tears started in her eyes as she thought about her fate, and then her sister's. 'Bell was dying. Would she be found bleed to death in that small ally? Had soldiers already gotten to her?' her tears began to fall as she imagined her sister dead in a pool of her own blood. The Italian pulled back the curtain slowly, trying not to startle the animal or person behind the curtain. She pushes herself back farther into the tiny space as the Italian crouched down to peer into the cabinet.

"It'sa little girl." He whispered. He noticed that she was shaking feverously. "are you cold?"

She shook her head vigorously.

"P-please don-n't hurt me." She pleaded.

The Italian looked confused for a second before his face lit up with a goofy smile.

"We're not going to-a hurt you, especially not me. I'm-a Italy."

Her curiosity overrides how terrified she was. She scooted closer to the Italian.

"You were named after an entire country?"

The man just nodded and smiled wider.

"Not just named, I am Italy, well, North Italy anyway. Mio fratello Romano is South Italy."

Sensing that he was being talked about the darker haired Italian turned and looked down the hallway at where his brother was. _**Was. **_

"Hey potato bastard, where's my brother?"

The surprised German pointed to where the small Italian had been, only to find that he wasn't there anymore.

"Italy?! Where are you?!" the German yelled making Sarah shrink back in fear.

"Hey it's-a okay. Germany just sounds mean, he's really a nice guy I swear. I'm-a in here Germany!"

She pushed herself back farther as the tall German man entered the room fallowed by a seething Italian and Spanish man.

"This is Germany." Italy said pointing to the once again confused German. "That's my brother Romano and that's big brother Spain." He pointed to each confused man in turn.

"Italy, who are you talking to?" the Spanish man asked.

"Ja, is it a spy Italy?" the German threw in.

"No, no, guys I'm-a talking to my friend…. Uh. What's-a your name?"

'Well, I've made it this far' she thought.

"Sarah." A familiar shrill voice called. The small bear, kumajiro was it, jumped out of the Canadian man's grip and trotted over and sat by the open cabinet. To say the men were surprised would be an understatement. By now all twelve men had made their way into the room. The German noticed the supplies on the ground.

"J-you v-were going to steal these, v-weren't you?" he asked picking up the gauze and cleaning solution. Without thinking the small girl lunged forward trying to stop the man from taking back her much needed supplies, but she only managed to fall over Italy and land ungracefully face first on the floor. She pushed herself up on her hands and knees.

"P-please" She begged. "I need them. m-my sister, she's hurt. She could be dying." She sobbed as tears spilled down her cheeks. Italy moved and rubbed her back in a calming way.

"Shh, everything is going to be okay. Germany, can't we just-a give those to her, we can always buy more." To get his point across Italy even put on his best puppy dog eyes, no nation or human could resist the puppy dog eyes.

"gr, Fine, but you're buying them Italy." The German grumbled.

"Okay! Hey Germany can I barrow some money?" the Italian asked. The German just growled and slapped his forehead. The young girl just stared in awe at the two.

"T-Thank y-" she stopped mid-sentence, 'can I do this alone? I don't know how I'm going to help bell, even with the supplies. Can I ask them to help? Worth a shot' "Um, Mr. Italy, uh do you think that um, maybe you'll might be able to help me? It's just I uh"

"No" the German answered.

This shocked her, well she expected it but didn't expect it to be so cold.

"W-Why not?"

"We don't have time for distractions, now please take your supplies and leave."

"But Germany? They need us." The Italian pleaded.

"No and that's final, we can help every stray we see Italy."

Every other country watches as the two went back and forth, seeing the two fight over something like this was rare, something only the 2p's or their bosses could bring out. Germany, he became strict (or stricter if possible) and hardly let anything happen that would delay any plan, and Italy, normally he would hide or be making white flags, but when it came down to it and he finally set foot on the battlefield, he acted more serious, but he also wanted to help more than others. He cared for the humans that surrounded them all, he wanted to help them and hated to see them suffer. Seeing the two fight was a rare and odd occasion, it was unsettling that Italy would go against something that Germany had said.

Sarah stared at the supplies on the floor and made up her mind, she shakily stood and picked up the supplies.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble, thank you." and with that she made her way out of the room, she slowly walked down the hallway and down the steps, not bothering to skip the noisy one. The men watched as she left.

"Germany maybe we should have helped them." Spain said.

"yeah west." The Prussian agreed.

"Germany please!" the Italian begged.

"No. to all of you! Now no more on the subject."

Italy stared at the door and stood. The gritted his teeth at how his mind just couldn't pick what to do. And then like that, he knew what to do. Not even stopping to blink the Italian raced past all of the other countries and down the steps after the girl.

"ITALLYYY!" the German yelled.

He didn't stop, he'd worry about trouble later, he had to catch up to the running figure of the girl.

"Sarah!" he called, the figure stopped and turned to look at him, giving Feliciano a chance to catch up.

"M-Mr. Italy? What are you doing out here?" she asked timidly.

"I wanted to help, we need to hurry, I don't know if they'll come after us or not. If they do we better run. It's not fun when Germany is mad at me."

She nodded and began running again, having memorized the corners and turns she took to get to the meeting place. To say she was relieved when she found her sister would be an understatement. The Italian on the other hand was not so pleased.

"So much blood." He mumbled. "How did this happen?"

She sighed. "It's a long story, I'll tell you later if you can help her."

"I don't know if I can, we might have to take her back to the others." He said, trying to guess the damage from where he stood.

"What? They'll let her die!" she said panicking at the thought.

"No they won't not after we bring her to them." she said softly. Sarah sighed and nodded, hoping that he was right. The Italian moved forward and looked at the girl. He picked her up carefully and turned and looked at Sarah.

"you know the way back?" he asked.

She just nodded and turned to go back, only she was stopped by a boot clad foot. She looked up and saw…

((mwahaha cliff hanger because I love you all~ 3 thank for reading))


	7. Chapter 7

Someone was holding me. I could feel their heartbeat in their chest.

"You! what are you-a doing here?!" A panicked voiced asked, it wasn't one I had ever heard before. Did it have an Italian accent? I cracked my eyes open a bit and sure enough there was a man that I had never seen before, he had short auburn hair with a curl sticking out the side. I moved my eyes to our suroundings, there was another man with bright blonde hair, blue-pink eyes and a sinister grin. I could tell just by the way his eyes seemed to glow that he was bad news. Then there was the thing that scared me the most, he had a knife, but not only that, sarah was just standing in front of him.

"Hello Feliciano~" the man cooed. "What a surprise seeing you out here." I shuddered at his voice, it was calm and steady, almost to much so. " And who are these young ladies with you?" He eyed sarah and I widened my eyes, preparing myself to take this creep out. Sarah backed up towards the man holding me. I jumped out of the mans arms and stood in front of of her.

"Bell!" she cried. I glared at the creep.

"hm~ bell. what a beautiful name~" he cooed again steping foreward.

"Stay back!" I demanded. He stoped and looked me up and down with a very annoyed expression on his face.

"And what makes you think that you'll stop me poppet?" He said stepping foreward again, not stopping until he was in my face. I glared at him, but didn't back down. He brought the knife to my cheek, gentally resting it there.

"You're pale love. You've lost a lot of blood." He said with a look that read, 'if you fight, you'll die.' I just responded with a glare. Say what he would, I was not backing down. I shivered when i felt something cold land on my cheek, just above the knife blade. I looked up. Snow. It was snowing. I chuckled and looked back at the creep. He was staring at the sky.

"hm. What bad timing for a snow storm." I took this chance to knee him very hard in the groin, grab Sarah and the weird curl guy and run. Sarah took the lead as we reached the end of the small ally way, I turned back and glanced at the creep. He was gasping on his knee's with three other around him. 'shit, there's more?' I thought. He looked at them and yelled.

"Well, Go after them!"

The guy with the baseball bat full of nails and the other one with a hockey stick, started running down the ally. I of course started running as fast as the curl guy was running, and he was fast! Sarah was still in the lead. Twisting down the ally's like it was nothing. I of course tripped when my foot cought on something. I looked up and saw the hockey stick guy, he had tripped me with his stick of hockeyness. He quickly tackled me and held me down. He wore sun glasses and a red uniform looking thing. His hair was tied back, and if I hadn't been worried about him bashing my head in with that hockey stick, I probably would have called him cute... If i was drunk that is. His friend walked up behind him, leaning his baseball bat on his shoulder.

"Think arthur would mind if we had a little fun with her?" Baseball bat boy, or tripple B, asked.

The other guy and I both sighed. What was up with people today? Is blood really all that sexy? Well I guess it could be, for a mental patient.

"Al you touch her and I'll break your nose again."

Well, I had hung around long enough. I glanced up at Sarah and the curl guy, before kicking hockey guy away from me, successfully knocking him over. I stood and ran, glancing back once.

"oh shit."

His eyes were blood shot, and he was pissed. I picked up the pace, snow sticking to my eyelashes and running down my face. I caught up with Sarah and Curl guy quickly. We managed to get out of the ally ways and we ran towards a huge building. I glanced back again and all four of the creeps were fallowing us. I ran right into the curl guy when he stopped, Which turned my attention to the problem in front of us. There was a large group of people standing in front of an even larger group of people. There was something odd about these guys, probably the fact that HALF OF THEM LOOKED JUST LIKE THE OTHER HALF! Only with differrent colors. One of them charged a guy that looked almost exactly like baseball bat boy. The attacker had a sword of somekind. They went back and forth each receiving blows that could easily knock out a normal human. Who are these guys? The smaller man stabbed at the blonde guy and hit him in the leg, the man gasped and grabbed his leg trying to stop the blood that haf now stained the snow beneath him.

"America!" A blonde man with green eyes called, rushing forward.

"Stay back." 'america' warned. I of course was completely confused and dizzey as all hell. Why the heck was this guy called america? last time I checked america was a country. These guys have some really weird nicknames.

'Really' I thought to myself. 'I'm worried about nicknames at a time like this.' I glared at the guys before running up and kicking the guy with the sword in the head. He dropped it and glared at me, raising his fists. I ducked and kicked him in the stomach, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Gah!" I turned and the twin of the guy was holding his face. I blinked and ducked as a hockey stick was swung at me. I rolled back out of the way as just as he brought it down again. The sword guy, I really should learn some names, and hockey guy had teamed up and now were both coming after me.

"Stop!" That voice... There was no way. I - I Killed him! I looked up to the owner and of course there he stood. Long blonde hair and purple eyes, had they always been that color? Phil. He smirked at me. "surprised?"

I growled, glaring at him.

"W-What? I thought he was dead! Bell, you killed him!" Sarah said, speaking up for the first time.

" I did." I glared dagers at him. " Phil."

He laughed.

"That's not my name."

"What?" I stood up, still glaring.

"Francis. Francis Bonnefoy. Well almost. " He laughed again. Sarah moved and grabbed my hand.

"I don't get it bell."

I squeezed her hand.

"Neither do I."

He stepped forward and I pushed Sarah behind me. I was trembling. I couldn't tell whether or not it was from the shock of seeing the very man I had just killed or the snow or the loss of blood. Most likely all three.

"Francis! You know them?" The original creep asked.

He smirked, that smirk I would cut if off if I could.

"of course they're my daughters."

My turn to laugh.

"You have no right to call us that, you piece of shit!" Sarah yelled. My jaw dropped, as did about every other person's who was standing on the streat. He glared and I pulled her closer to me.

"Sarah, I am your father. You can not speak to me like that."

"No, you lost that when mom died!"

Phi- no Francis's twin moved forward.

" S-She's dead?" He mumbled, his face twisted with shock. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What does it matter to you?" I asked.

Phil, dammit no Francis, laughed.

I saw white. Shit... Everything was spinning.

"Bell?" sarahs voice rang.

I looked down at her, and my knee's gave way. I fell into the blood stained snow. Francis laughed again.

"You are weak." he said.

"Bell!" Sarahs voice rang again as I fell into the blackness again.

A/N) HEY GUYS!~ omg sorry for taking so long with this, school ya know :P

anyway to clear somethings up.

the creep = 2p england

baseball bat boy = 2p america

hockey guy/ hockey stick guy = 2p canada

guy with the sword = 2p japan

guy who got stabbed= 1p america

phil = 2p france

um thanks for all the comments telling me to hurry the fahk up! I need those trust me, it would have taken me forever if you didn't post those so thank you. I'm out peace~


	8. Chapter 8

Okay dear readers, let me just say this right now. GILBIRD LEARNED FROM HIS MASTER, HE'S A FREAKING PERVERT! I never, ever thought I would say that about a bird. *le sigh* anyway...

I awoke to the sound of chirping and whispers. My head felt like it had been split open and bashed with a rock.  
"Gil, get him away from her!" It was a Spanish voice.  
"No way! If she wakes up she'll kill me and then Francis will kill me again!" an obnoxious German accent sounded. There was a movement on my chest, something warm moved under my shirt and nestled it's self between my, uh, breasts. My eyes shot open and I stared down at the little yellow head that stuck out of my tank top. I glared down at it and it seemed to smirk at me.  
"Chicken nuggets." I mumbled. It just sat there and smirked. yes, I shit you not, that little yellow creature sat there, in between my breasts and smirked at me.  
"Hey you be nice to Gilbird!" the German accent sounded again, I looked over at the albino who made the annoying noise. I glared at him next.  
"I guess this is your pet?" I growled. He smirked, just like that little yellow thing. The Spanish man beside him hit him up side the head, and the albino, Gil, glared at him.  
"Gil, Take care of your pet before Francis kills you." He huffed, slightly amused. I picked the bird out of my shirt and flung it at the annoying Prussian. Gilbird straightened mid-flight and flew right back only choosing to sit on my shoulder. The two men just chuckled. I sent a glare their way and swung my legs over the side of the cot I was on. I looked down and noticed my clothes were different. I glared at the men again and as if sensing what I was thinking they both went wide eyed and held up their hands.  
"IT WASN'T US!" they shouted more or less together.  
"It was Sarah, Feli and Matty I swear." the albino said. I tensed at the mention of my sister.  
"Where is she? What have you done to her?" I yelled standing up to fast. The world swung out from under me and I fell, landing hard on the wooden floor. The two of them rushed over.  
"whoa amiga, you okay?" The Spanish one asked. I groaned in response, pushing myself up into a sitting position once again. Gilbird flew back sitting on my head this time. I felt like someone had beat me with a shovel. The door opened and someone walked inside.  
"Bell?" a sweet little worried voice called. I smiled and looked at her. No injuries. Not scared, she was perfectly fine, other than the worried look on her face.  
"Hey sweetheart." I said tiredly. She ran over, dropped to her knees and hugged me, bursting into tears. I hugged back tightly. "shh it's okay, everything's okay." The two men had stood and were standing at the door, the Spanish man even had tears in his eyes.  
"I-I w-was so wor-rried, th-they said you m-might not make it and I-I was so scared! " she cried. " I thought you'd never wake up."  
I held on to her as tight as I could.  
"No baby girl, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." I glanced at the now sniffling figures at the door. "Sarah sweetie, who are these people?"  
She looked up at me with red eyes, taking a breath she smiled.  
"They're the countries." she said with a grin. I gave her a look that put all of my emotions in that moment into one look. Pure and absolute confusion.  
"The... countries?" I asked raising my eyebrows at her. The two men at the door shifted awkwardly and she nodded.  
"That's Prussia and Spain." she pointed to each in turn. "the others are in the next room."  
Okay dear reader. To save you some time, I'm going to shorten this. I started yelling. The others came in and I yelled at them. They tried to convince me. I didn't believe them. that is until Ivan, or Russia pulled a gun and shot his own hand, successfully scaring the ever loving shit out of me.  
"Ivan! That was totally uncalled for dude!" America shouted. Ivan/Russia just smiled creepily and held up his hand. The bullet wound healing in front of our eyes. I sighed and sat down.  
"Okay, so you people are countries." I said resting my head in my hands. "So what now?"  
Sarah looked at me and then at the rest of them. All was quiet for a moment, before Francis spoke up.  
"Annabell there is something we need to talk about." he said. "Sarah already knows, but I need to fill you in."  
I blinked. "uh. okay?" I said looking at Sarah, she just smiled and walked out with the others. It was quiet for a minute. I was tense, this was the last place I wanted to be right now. Alone, in a fairly small room, with a man who looked almost exactly like the one who made my life a living hell for the past five years.  
"Annabell." He started. "I know your life hasn't been easy. And I know what Phil or Francis or whatever he called himself, did. I am so sorry."  
I stared at him, switching between a confused look and a glare.  
"I believe I should explain some things to you." He said leaning against the counter.  
"You don't say?" I said rolling my eyes. He smiled and chuckled, mumbling something under his breath.  
"Anyway. As you now know, we are countries. Do you happen to remember the people you saw earlier ?"  
I thought for a second and paled.  
"Please tell me Phil isn't..." I trailed off.  
"He is. Kind of. He and his friends are what we call 2p's or our second players. They are our exact opposites in some cases. Phil, as he called him self, is my second player. We originally had made peace with them, but recently they've been trailing us like dogs. I wish he had not found your mother or you. Tell me was it him who killed her?"  
I frowned as he paused, watching him for anyway to tell if he was full of it or not.  
"She was sick. I took her. I don't believe he had anything to do with it."  
He nodded. As he did the door burst open.  
"Francis!" Matthew yelled rushing in. "We've got to go. Alfred and Kiku are about three seconds away from throwing down and there are German soldiers outside. We need to get out of here!"  
Francis nodded again, this time with urgency. I stood, almost falling again. Matthew ran and caught me.  
"Thanks." I mumbled. Gilbird chirped and shuffled on my shoulder. "Let's get out of here."  
They nodded again and helped me out of the room.  
And in a few minutes, we all were ready to go. We moved down to the basement of the building and began running.  
I mean what else would we do?  
My entire life is running away.

So, This took longer than I expected. ^^" it always does. XD anyway, Thanks again guys for the feedback! Hope you liked it. Tell me if there's anything specific you'd like to see, know or change. 3 thanks guys!


End file.
